Moments in Time
by Araesson's Storm
Summary: A little present for the readers of Not a Dream. Far in the future, Haven, Fred, George, and Neville are the only ones still alive. Enclosed are a series of snapshots of their lives together. One-shot companion to Not a Dream of mostly fluff and a moment of angst. Fem! Harry, Haven X Fred X George X Neville.


**So it has finally- _finally-_ come! I had a lot of trouble working through part of this. Anyway, for those of you unaware this is an AU one-shot for Not A Dream, that features a pairing that everyone voted on (actually two pairings tied and I just combined them). NOTE: this doesn't mean that this will be an actual pairing in Not a Dream. **

**I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Moments in Time**

Haven Winchester sat on the roof of a crumbling building clutching a drawn picture in her hand, watching the sun as it set on the western horizon. Around her was desolation in what had once been a vibrant, lively city- somewhere in what had once been the United States of America, her home in her youth. She wasn't too sure of names of things anymore, as it had been quite a long time since they had been used. The four minds still living could only remember so much. Names of places, compared to the lives that had been lost, was not such a big deal.

"Haven?" came the voice of Fred Weasley as he and his twin came to sit on her sides. Haven leaned into George, smoothing the drawing she held in her lap. It was many years old, kept preserved through magic.

"Are you alright, dearest?" George asked, drawing his arms around her.

Haven nodded, "Yeah, I'm just… thinking."

"Such a dangerous pastime." Fred commented, "What about?"

Her eyes looked down to the drawing in her lap. To the faces of those who were lost to her now. Some had died of age, refusing the eternal life that Neville offered to all of them when it was discovered that he could never die due to the Elixir of Life that ran through his veins. Some had instead been killed in an accident or by design.

The drawing was one of Michelangelo's best. Within were the faces of everyone who had ever been important to her- Dean, Sam, Michelangelo, Zacharias, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, the child in a younger Haven's arms… the list went on. It had been drawn shortly after the birth of her first child, who had died what seemed like forever ago.

Her eyes teared up, a finger brushing gently over the faces of those she lost. As the first tear fell, Neville appeared like he always did when she was upset, as if he could sense her distress. Three pairs of arms wrapped around her, tears falling on their cheeks at both Haven's distress and the image in her lap.

"Haven." Neville said quietly in her ear. "Haven, look at me."

Neville's was one voice she'd never been able to deny- even above the twins, who had burrowed into her heart and refused to leave. Haven turned her head back, her body shifting to the right so that her eyes could meet Neville's.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that our family is apart. Please don't be sad." Neville voice was quiet. He wasn't only addressing Haven anymore- his words were meant for all three.

Haven shook her head, using her sleeve to dry her eyes, "No, no, Nev. It's not your fault. I just miss them, is all."

"Don't blame yourself." Fred added.

George's hand reached forward to brush strands of hair out of Neville's face, "Yeah, no one here blames you for anything. We don't want you trying to take the blame for it."

Neville sighed, "Yeah, I know. But…"

"No buts." Haven said firmly, following the words up with a kiss.

* * *

Now, their lives weren't all bad, really. Most of the time they were quite happy, in fact, content in each other's arms, even with all they had lost.

They spent their time traveling, researching this and that, doing whatever pleased them. Haven, after all, had always been something of a free spirit, unable to remain in one place for very long. She was happiest on the road as it were, and her lovers were more than happy to provide her with that. In addition, she liked learning about new things, and she was often the one in charge of finding and cooking dinner (as she was the only one that had more than a passable skill in that area).

Fred and George enjoyed creating new things. Their was a certain spontaneous, experimental element that they brought to everything about their lives- including their relationships. They'd go out and learn, but then they'd use their new understanding to make things never thought of before. Haven and Neville provided an audience more than happy to humor them.

Neville was happy to wander the wilderness and tend to the plants. He was happiest under the stars, among the dirt and the greenery. He restored what had once been magnificent gardens, and harvested anything useful he could find from them- especially the things that the Twins often required for their experiments.

While humanity had died out and left the four of them alone, earth teemed with life to be found everywhere you looked.

* * *

"Wake up, Firefly. George. George! Come on, wake up! We'll eat everything if you don't!" Haven said, shaking the only one of them still sleeping. While both the twins were night owls, George always was the hardest to wake up, and normally rose last. Neville was just the kind of person that thrived on mornings, and Haven had always been a light sleeper that rarely managed to sleep long hours.

George made some sort of growling sound in his throat before he rolled over, obviously not planning on waking up. Haven shook her head fondly, before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to a sitting position, despite his loud protests.

"Don't be like that, firefly." Haven said, "I know you don't like mornings but you'd hate missing out, wouldn't you? I'll make it up to you after breakfast."

As she made to pull away, George grabbed onto her, pressing his lips into hers to convince her not to leave. It was all the convincing she needed really- after all, the other two could find some way to occupy themselves. Haven may have worried over leaving Fred to his own devices, but knowing Neville was with him eased any apprehension she may have had. She allowed herself to be pulled closer to George, his arms keeping her firmly against him.

"We're not going anywhere right now, are we?" Haven asked, wiggling a little to make herself comfortable.

George burrowed his head into her neck, "No."

She smiled fondly, beginning to run her fingers through his hair. Sleepy George was a snuggler, and she never really minded indulging him. At least for a short while.

"So I was thinking that today the four of us could go flying." the raven-haired woman said. She and the twins loved being in the air more than being on the ground, and Neville was more than happy to watch.

The man she affectionately called Firefly turned his head so that she could hear him reply sleepily, "That sounds nice."

"Mhm." Haven hummed, "But that means we'll have to get up eventually and eat breakfast with the other two."

Haven felt him whine against the side of her neck, "But 'm warm," before wrapping himself tighter around her in a clear statement of how little he wished to get up. She let out a little giggle, bending her head down to kiss the top of his head.

"I know, Firefly, but we shouldn't keep them much longer." she said gently.

He shook his head, "Don' wanna."

Haven sighed, wrapping her arms around him better, before standing up and holding him against her chest. It took her a moment to position him in her arms comfortably, and then she was carrying him bridal style to where the others waited. George let out a little whine at the first movement, but afterwards just allowed her to proceed, face still buried into her skin.

Neville was reading a book, Fred doing his best to distract him from the task with limited success. If Neville was bothered by Fred's attempts, he didn't show it. Neither of them commented on George being curled up in Haven's arms, though Neville did set the book to the side, raising an eyebrow at Haven.

She shrugged, "We came to a compromise. Well, sort of."

George made a small, pitiful noise that may have been agreement.

"I see." Neville commented for lack of anything else to say to that. Fred just rolled his eyes at his twin. Fred was fairly positive George played up the not liking to wake up thing precisely for this sort of outcome. Neville and Haven both would indulge him when he did, so it wasn't really a bad strategy.

He looked at Neville's face with a somewhat annoyed expression. Fred's own methods of trying to get Neville's attention had failed for the most part. Maybe George was onto something here.

* * *

Haven remembered back in school- she couldn't place exactly when- the Twins approaching her with the offer of a date. She'd agreed, somewhat cautious but amused and most of all intrigued. The pair had been flirting with her for some time before, but she hadn't taken it very seriously until then.

The idea of dating both of them didn't bother her as much as it probably should have. They were both attractive in body and personality, and they evidently thought the same of her. If they had no issue sharing, she saw no reason to choose one and hurt the other when she was attracted to both. The Twins went all-out in everything they did, and courting her was no exception. She was presented with trinkets and flowers, got to watch many a prank performed in her name, and was showered with love and praise from the pair. It was quite the flattering experience, and it still was. The passions of the twins hadn't faded with the passage of time.

Neville had come in later. He'd dated others, but as time passed each lover went with it. Eventually loneliness and necessity had drawn him into their relationship. It wasn't an intrusion in any sense- he'd just sort of slipped in one day and suddenly everything felt right. He'd always had a special relationship with Haven that had the emotional intimacy of any romantic relationship but hadn't needed the physical aspect to thrive.

Neville had provided a grounding force to the passion each of the other three held, a sort of unmovable mountain to the fire and boundless energy of the other three. His love was a quiet love, but no less than any other for all that. The twins were fire, but in different ways. Fred was a raging whirlwind of fiery passion, while George was the comfortable warmth of home.

Haven loved them all.

* * *

Neville adored watching Haven cook. She'd hum to herself amidst the heavenly smells and bustle of boiling water and simmering broth. Her expression was one of calm, laser focus, her face flushed a pleasant pink and her hair pulled back and fighting whatever restrained it at the time. When she was cooking something, years of age dropped from her shoulders and all that mattered were the ingredients and bringing them together to create a new masterpiece. She was breathtakingly beautiful in this state and he treasured every chance he got to see it.

The fact that it was the only time he'd ever managed to sneak up on her didn't hurt.

He came up from behind while she was focused on stirring, his arms wrapping around her waist and his lips finding her neck. She jumped, nearly dropping her spoon.

"Neville!" she yelped. He breathed in her scent of woodsmoke and honey as she continued, "I'm trying to make dinner, unless you'd like to starve."

She said that every time and it had yet to deter him. Food could wait when Haven looked so enticing. Fred and George might be upset, but they'd interrupted her while cooking enough times that they had no room to get angry about it. And if they did?

Well, with Haven in his arms, that didn't seem too important.

She sighed as he made his way up her neck. "Please Neville? You're being very distracting."

"That's my intention." he growled. Another sigh.

"Well, it's not helpful." Haven said, obviously knowing it was futile but willing to go through the motions of attempting before giving in.

He waited. Yet another sigh. A slap of the spoon hitting the counter.

"Fine."

* * *

"Fred!"

The shout was accompanied by an explosion as the startled Fred jerked and ended up causing the chemicals he was working with to erupt. Fred stared at his ruined masterpiece for several moments, uncomprehending, before letting out a whine and slumping against the desk.

"There you are." Haven said unnecessarily. Of course he was here. The explosion should be enough of a notification.

He looked up at Haven pitifully, still collapsed against the desk, "My creation… _ruined._ And I was so close! _This_ close!"

Haven appeared slightly sympathetic, but only slightly, "We were supposed to leave already. Everyone else is packed and waiting for you."

"Give me a minute. I'm grieving." he muttered. "Besides, you can wait. You made me ruin it."

He didn't have to look at her to know her hands had gone to her hips, "Well, if you hadn't decided to start right before it was time to go, we may not have had this problem."

"But Haven! I realized that I was adding the lithium at the wrong time! I couldn't not see if I was right this time!" Fred protested, his arms making wild motions in the air.

Haven rolled her eyes, "And we all see how that worked out for you. You still added it at the wrong time." a smirk lit up her features as she continued, "The right time would have been when we _had time!"_

She slung an arm around him, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, not the hair!" Fred protested, smoothing it down.

"It was already messed up," Haven pointed out, "The explosion, remember?"

Fred thought about that, "Oh. Right."

"Yeah, right." she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Let's get this all cleaned up, okay? We'll leave after that. You are packed, right?"

Silence.

"... Seriously, Fred?"

* * *

George had a very pleasant dream that involved a cuddle pile and ninjas. There was probably a prank or two involved as well. The details were a bit hazy when he woke up.

For once he didn't wake up to one of the others ordering him to get himself up because things needed doing. It was quite nice, actually. Just laying in the warmth, thinking about nothing.

Eventually he did open his eyes, seeing Neville lounging in a chair at his bedside. When George stirred, Neville immediately became alert.

"Goodmorning. How are you feeling?" Neville asked. How was he feeling? George was confused until he remembered that he'd faked feeling a little sick the day before. Not, like, really ill, just a little headache and nausea that was resisting magical remedy. Then again, magical remedies rarely worked anymore, as the longer they'd been alive the more resistant their bodies became to any sort of healing.

The look on Neville's face told George he'd caught the moment of confusion and knew he'd faked it. Neville's expression wasn't mad, just mildly amused, which only made George feel more guilty.

"Uh, fine. Did I wake up early for once?" George asked to change the subject.

Neville shook his head, "No- actually quite late, even for you. I told the others not to wake you."

"You did?!" George replied, "Seriously?"

Neville nodded. George launched himself at Neville, tipping over the chair he sat in and sending them both tumbling to the ground in a mass of blankets.

"Thank you so much!" George yelled, kissing him before continued, "You're my hero!"

"I better be your hero." he heard Neville mutter under his breath as George debated whether or not to untangle himself and let Neville up. He, ultimately, decided against it in favor of showering his hero in affection as a reward.

* * *

 **And it's done! Thank you all for reading, I appreciate it.**


End file.
